Dreams
by Arwen4eva
Summary: As Gwen and Arthur watch their two boys play in the snow with Merlin, they muse over adding another addition to their family... A little baby girl. And nap time for the Pendragon children isn't as easy as it seems... I DON'T OWN MERLIN! One-shot.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little something that came into my mind last night seeing as it is Christmas Eve today. So a bbit of winter fun and family here.**

Enjoy! :) Merry Christmas my lovelies! :)

**Arwen4eva xxx**

Arthur and Gwen smile from the bottom of the steps outside the castle as they witness their 4 year old son Llacheu run around in the snow with Merlin.

The young boy with golden hair and warm brown eyes notices his parents and quickly waves before he is hit by a flying snowball that could be tossed at any moment from the warlock.

Arthur gives a small wave and wraps his arm around Gwen's waist. He presses a kiss to his wife's cheek and she does the same to little 2 year old Amhar who is sitting on his mother's hip, his brown hair messy despite it being brushed a dozen times that day so far tickling her nose. She shivers slightly at the coldness of her little piglet's face.

"Mummy, can I play with Llacheu?" Amhar asks sweetly.

"Only if you aren't long. I don't want you catching a cold piglet."

Amhar nods vigorously and Gwen carefully puts him down. As soon as he is let loose, Amhar charges towards Llacheu.

"Our boys are so adorable I don't ever want them to grow up." Gwen says causing Arthur to laugh. He wraps both arms around Gwen's waist.

They see Amhar throw a snowball at Merlin hitting him square in the face making the King and Queen laugh slightly and for the young prince to giggle loudly.

"Well done Amhar!" Llacheu shouts as he throws his own snowball at an unaware Merlin.

_'Our Amhar is sure his father's son.' _Gwen thinks.

"Unfortunately my love, everyone grows up." Arthur continues. "If you want another little one well... Let's just say I wouldn't mind..." he says raising his eyebrows suggestively.

_'I have considered it.'_ Gwen thinks.

"I have always wanted a little girl with golden curly hair and your dazzling blue eyes." Gwen says.

"So you wouldn't mind?" Arthur asks. "If you were to suddenly be with child again, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I adore our children and I adore you. I love you so much Arthur."

"I love you too Guinevere." They lean towards each other before Arthur claims Gwen's lips with his own. He is about to slip his tongue forward to request entrance to the sweetness his wife's mouth when a snowball hits the back of his head.

He releases Gwen's lips and looks behind him to see Llacheu and Amhar grinning at them, each with a snowball in their hands.

"Now," Arthur says placing his hands on his hips. "Which one of you little rascals threw that snowball at daddy?"

Immediately, Llacheu and Amhar drop their snowballs and point at each other with their red, cold hands.

"Daddy it was Llacheu!" Amhar exclaims.

"No daddy! It was Amhar!" Llacheu shouts.

Gwen walks over to Amhar who holds out his arms towards her and picks him up. He rests his head on her shoulder and wraps his hands around her neck. A huge sign that he is tired.

"Is my little piglet tired?" Gwen coos rubbing Amhar's back.

Amhar nods against Gwen's shoulder and buries his cold face in the warmth of his mother's neck.

"Come on then, time for your nap. You too chipmunk." Arthur says lifting Llacheu into his arms.

"Arthur!" Merlin says walking up to the royal family brushing the snow that the princes had thrown at him off his jacket.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur asks.

"Do you, Gwen or the children need anything?"

"No thank you Merlin." Gwen says. "But I think our little monsters need their nap."

"Of course." Merlin says. It is common knowledge to all who are close to the royal children that if they don't have a nap at some point, their temper could shame even the great Arthur Pendragon.

"I shall leave you to you nap them my lords." Merlin says to Llacheu and Amhar.

Neither of the princes acknowledge Merlin as they are both half asleep on their parents shoulders.

Gwen smiles then begins her journey to the princes room.

* * *

In Llacheu and Amhar's room, Gwen and Arthur gently place them on their beds.

"Anky." Amhar mumbles and feels around for a moment. Not feeling anything, his eyes grow wide and tears begin to form. "Anky!"

"Where have you put it Amhar?" Gwen asks searching around the bed but cannot find it.

_'Where on earth did he put his blanket?'_

"Anky!" Amhar cries distressed. Unable to stand it much longer, Gwen gives up the search and cuddles her son to her chest hoping that it will calm him.

Arthur makes sure that Llacheu is asleep before going over to the other side of the room to help Gwen with Amhar.

"What's wrong buddy?" Arthur asks smoothing down his hair as Gwen tries to calm him by rocking side to side slightly which is ineffective.

"Anky!" Arthur nods once then searches around for his blanket.

_'At least Llacheu keeps his on his bed or with him. Amhar has to be awkward and leave it where he can't remember.'_

"I don't know where it could be Guinevere!" Arthur exclaims searching frantically wishing to halt his son's cries.

Arthur then sees the red material under the bed, grabs it and wraps it around his little boy.

"There piglet." Gwen says. "Hush now." she says still gently rocking Amhar to aid him to sleep.

Arthur sits next to Gwen and strokes Amhar's hair. Eventually, Amhar is lulled into sleep but Gwen keeps him in her arms.

"Did Llacheu get off ok?" Gwen asks looking down at the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Yeah. He grabbed his blanket and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was off."

"At least Amhar didn't wake him."

"No, chipmunk can sleep through anything."

Gwen rests her head on Arthur's shoulder.

"Are you ok Guinevere?"

"Yes, just tired. Half considering sleeping with trouble here right now."

"How come you are so tired? You have been sleeping normally and not over doing it at all."

"Well, maybe I am pregnant with that little girl we dream about." Gwen says jokingly.

Little did Gwen and Arthur know that 7 months later, little Madeline Pendragon, with golden curly hair and blue eyes, would be born. Just as they had dreamt.

**End note: Please review! :)**


End file.
